Music
by AwkwardScreaming
Summary: What happens when Natsu and Gray are brought together by the power of music? I'm terrible with summarys:/


**Music**

**A/N: Hey guys:3 I haven't wrote in a while:/ But here is a story about Natsu and Gray and how music can bring 2 people togther:)**

**Sorry if it isn't good:/**

**Rating: K+ / T?**

**Song used: Whispers In The Dark – Skillet.**

**Summary: What happens when Natsu and Gray are brought together by the power of music?**

Gray X Natsu.

Oneshot

Gray's p.o.v

I sat underneath a huge tree somewhere in the forest. I don't know how I got here, I just let my feet lead me. I stated making little patterns and sculptures out of ice in my palm, letting my mind wander. My magic can be beautiful when it isn't being used in fights. I had been thinking a lot lately. It just so happened that the person I was thinking about walked straight in front of me.

"Gray? What are you doing?" Asked a certain pink haired boy. My ice suddenly shattered in my palm. I hadn't noticed him until he spoke to me.

"Just thinking." I replied cooly, recovering from the shock. "What about you?" I asked him, still not making eye contact.

"I'm just walking around I guess." Natsu replied, putting his hand behind his head, scratching it a little. "I was gonna do some training, but I saw you and got curious." Natsu smiled.

I was a taken aback by this. "Oh, well, I'll leave you to your training then." I said, just about to stand up, when Natsu sat directly in front of me, with his legs crossed too.

"No, stay. I just wanna relax for a bit, some time away from the guild, y'know?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah." I breathed.

We sat in silence for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence like I has expected. Natsu shifted around a few times and finally got himself comfy, sitting next to me, legs still crossed. I had also changed my position, only stretching my legs out. I had unconsciously started humming a song I had had stuck in my head.

"What song is that?" Natsu suddenly asked. I felt my face flush, realising I had started humming. "Sing it for me?" Natsu half asked and half demanded.

"Uh, I dont think so." I said nervously.

"Oh come on Gray. I've never heard you sing before! Please?" He almost begged. Hi face looked so adorable, I couldn't say no.

"I'll sing it to you." I let out a sigh, "But only when I get back to my house. My guitar is there." I replied.

"You play guitar?" He asked. I just nodded in response.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. I liked it, it wasn't often I am alone with Natsu without us arguing. I carried on humming the song.

"So!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed. "Let's go to yours, hearing you hum that song is driving me nuts! I wanna hear it!" Natsu jumped up enthusiastically, walking towards my house. I sighed and smied a bit, following behind him.

**Skip journey to Gray's**

I took out my key and opened the door to my apartment. This was the first time Natsu has been in my house. He walked around a little, exploring the living room.

"Um," I started, his attention was on my now. I shifted uncomfortably, "The guitar is in my room." I said, pointing to my room.

Natsu made his way to my room, I joined soon after. I picked up my guitar and sat on the edge of my bed, Natsu sat against the hedboard on my bed. He looked at me expectanty.

I stated strumming a few notes and soon got lost in the music.

I started singing.

"_Despite the lies that you're making__  
__Your love is mine for the taking__  
__My love is__  
__Just waiting__  
__To turn your tears to roses___

_Despite the lies that you're making__  
__Your love is mine for the taking__  
__My love is__  
__Just waiting__  
__To turn your tears to roses___

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you__  
__I will be the one that you run to__  
__My love is_  
_A burning, consuming fire"_

I saw Natsu's ears perk a bit when I said 'fire'. It was adorable.

"_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark "_

Natsu seemed to be enjoying the song, because when I glanced over to him, he had his eyes closed, listening contently.

"_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire"

Natsu's ears twitched a little at the word fire again. I couldn't help but smile abit.

"_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark _

_No_  
_You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark _

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_"

I finished the song and looked up at Natsu to see a look of mixed emotions on his face. I could only recognise surprise, contentment, happy, but there was one other I couldn't quite make out.

"Wow." Natsu breathed. I hadn't realised that he had gotten closer to me, he was now on his knees, halfway down the bed. "That was... It was, like really... good." Natsu complimented. "I never knew you could sing, or play guitar! And that song! The words were so sweet and amazing... wow."

I put my hand behind my neck and scratched a little. I gave Natsu a nervous smile.

"Eh, thank you." I said. "It wasn't that good though."

"Was that song about anyone?" Natsu asked.

'They're about you.' is what my mind said. I just said "Yeah, they are."

Natsu gave me a curious look, but his eyes also looked hopeful.

"Who are they about?" Natsu asked.

"I can't tell you.. Not yet anyway." I replied. Natsu looked a bit hurt by my reply but nodded anyway.

We spent the next few hours, me playing guitar and singing and just talking. It was nice.

After a while, Natsu decided it was time he went home. We stood at the open door for a while, just looking at each other. I hadn't really realised until now, but I am considerably taller than Natsu now. He looked at me a while longer, looking as though he was having an argument with himself in his mind. He seemed to make up his mind and before I knew it, he lunged at me and hugged me around the waist. At first I was shocked and confused, but I ended up hugging back lightly.

"It was nice actually spending time with you and not arguing." Natsu mumbled into my chest.

"yeah.. It was." I breathed.

Natsu soon let go and left saying his good byes. I waved and closed the door.

"If only I could tell you how much I love you." I sighed.

**A/N: So? How was it?**

**I love the song I used:3**

**SHOULD I ADD A NEW CHAPTER?! I DONT KNOW!**

**Halp?**


End file.
